


The 'Hell on Earth' Task Agency

by BearBooper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Boss/Employee Relationship, Businessmen, Corruption, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Emotional Manipulation, HellTaskAgency!AU, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No body possession suprisingly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but Don't worry the demons are in human disguise really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: The 'Hell on Earth' Task Agency is a project run by the Underworld offices in hopes of integrating localised haunting and corruption on earth by assigning Demons a human identity in order to get closer to their victims- err...persons of interests, thus creating a more sustainable and longlasting reign of chaos over mankind.Alfred and his brother had been assigned to this new department of hell after a small disagreement with his higher-ups. Now tasked with pushing a Japanese businessman to screw over a major tech company and overall commit a huge betrayal to the human's friend, Alfred discovered humans are more complex than just souls ready to commit sins.





	1. Chapter 1 - Can Demons even get Miracles?

“Hah, The landlord tried to flirt with me.” the door behind him slammed, pushing into the room he flopped onto their new blood red couch, “She even called me ‘devilishly handsome’! If she only knew.” His company who was busy fixing up their new home let out a chuckle himself. It seems to be that people of late, have severely forgotten that the power of seduction was genuinely a tool of the devil; which by all means is an incredibly worrying thing to forget. Of course, the lowest setting a demon could maintain was a great amount of attraction that he could naturally elicit from any passing victim - Alfred, being the good rascal he was, tried not to draw too much attention to his otherworldly skill, or at least attempt to not use it to sway over his new human companions. Now that he thought about it, Matthew could of made it easier for the both of them if he had just flirted with the real estate agent...but of course his twin’s attempt to ‘get used to mankind’ got in the way of easy living, as if creatures like them could be apart of this whole ‘humanity’ thing.

It just didn’t make sense to have demons residing on Earth.

Not that he wasn’t used to earth, he had been overloaded with useless duties and tasks of tricking people into convoluted sins before, however whispering into a teen’s ear to lie or persuading a priest to lust was entirely different to actually interacting with their former victims. There would no longer be any more retreats back to the underworld.

“Why the FUCK did we agree to this again?” he groaned out to his fellow being who had been mulling over their belongings. Matthew had sighed, answering uninterested as he unpacked a cardboard box which had bluntly been labelled ‘Ritual Candles’. “ _ I  _ didn’t agree to anything. You got us stuck up here. If you hadn’t complained about our last assign-” Alfred whined once more, his new body heaved in a grumpy manner. Ruffling his new golden locks of hair he lamented his past decision regrettably.

He didn’t mean he found things boring, he had only complained to Arthur that hovering around unemployed youths and deranged psychopaths was...too easy. His brother and himself were young demons capable of changing the world, of creating more chaos! And his complaints absolutely did not mean transfer the duo to the Hell on Earth Task Agency (HETA for short). The green-eyed devil who had been their handlers decided that this ‘small complaint’ of his deserved unfair treatment - a sentence to a 200 year assignment based in the worst conditions: Living among man and playing pretend human to conduct more research into integration programs. Recently the underworld has become open to the idea of placing task forces onto earth long term in order to proceed with mischief in a localised constant area - HETA was notorious for making talented demons die of overwork as it seemed that to create long-term issues through small factors was apparently harder than people thought.

One thing that was strange about working with HETA was they weren’t allowed to use cloaking anymore and instead were given human forms to fit in - no one would trust horned winged monsters if they saw one anyway. It was fitting that he and Matthew looked similar, ‘twins’ even in these bodies, but the differences were more prominent in the new forms - while he had been clad in a bomber jacket the other was given a red hoodie, his brother was given a pretty shade of strawberry-blonde hair while his shone like gold in light, both charming in their own ways. Honestly, Alfred felt guilty as he had dragged his brother into this mess and could hear the clear disgruntled murmurs of ‘I miss my wings’ or ‘Fuckin-why did they give us glasses?’ but they had always been a duo. It didn’t make sense for them to be split up so Arthur had allowed the request for both the boys to be transferred.

As if a miracle (Did God even grant miracles to demons?) Alfie had struck solid luck as his assigned victim- er ‘Research Candidate’ was a 24 yr old Japanese man destined to ruin betray his friend’s business. Sounds fun. According to the profile given, Kiku was not exactly innocent but not clearly sinful to the point where he had already been given a ticket to hell.  
  


> **You Have Been Assigned to:**
> 
> _ Name - _ Kiku Honda
> 
> _ Age _ \- 24
> 
> _ Sexuality _ \- Unconfirmed (Pending)
> 
> _ Summary - _
> 
> Business and Tech Grad, Recently moved to America to work with his friend’s expanding company, HyperTech. Has conceived thoughts of deception and thievery via betrayal, Set to go. Quiet and reserved.
> 
> _ Task -  _
> 
> Assist Honda to claim control of HyperTech within 20 years in order to allow for corruption scandal in year 2XXX.  
>    
> 

Alfred hummed contently, his target appeared relatively interesting, not to mention the photo of the guy was good-looking, although the report's statement in terms of the man’s preference was a blur. That didn’t matter, sometimes if lust couldn’t convince then greed surely coaxed humans into silly games. Besides, this man was a typical businessman….yawn. Had he to follow an overzealous money muncher? Did Matthew get a better pick?

“Yo Mattie, who did Artie assign you?

Nonchalantly Matthew recalled the info from this folder: “A banker and his personal assistant. Siblings too.”

“Yikes. What’s your end goal? I’m guessing it’s not petty thievery..”

“Nah they’ve committed that already- the brother has contemplated murder, his younger sister’s also in the same boat. Apparently, it ties into your case.” Alfred looked at his brother in awe, envying how he had been given 2 targets with a higher chaos rating, way cooler than his pitiful 1 target corruption. Tutting with annoyance he got up from the woven couch and assisted his brother with unpacking their materialised goodies they had brought from the afterlife.

 

* * *

 

 

Mornings- contrary to popular belief- always sucked, Nevermind the fact it was an unusually bright clear New York city morning. Usually, Kiku was organised enough to leave his apartment full on a good breakfast and a mind ready to sit down over paperwork his fellow co-workers dumped on him yet today was just not vibing well with him. He wondered if he should just call in sick, deciding not to as he realised Yao would skin him alive for trying to lie (they’ve known each other long enough to tell when one is acting). Call it the ‘friday spirit’ or whatever he managed to get up. It took every ounce of motivation to roll out of bed and change into a pressed suit for an early morning meeting. Leaving his clean and immaculate apartment, The japanese man had fumbled into the hallway with distracted disinterest over a handful of business documents. Bumping into a tall yet less than a graceful figure who had been carrying a heavy box, they had both been caught of guard.

Just as the Asian nearly fell face forward to almost crumpling his nice suit, the mystery man had grabbed him by his satchel, quickly pulling him back before he touched the hallway floor. Kiku turned to say a polite thank you, only to find what must be the biggest and goofiest grins he had ever witnessed. Introducing himself, the American man, now known as Alfred, explained he was to be a new neighbour along with his sibling and that he would expect to ‘see each other around’. Kiku hoped his monotone face and his friendly hum in reply would suffice as he was already running late. Yao was gonna kill him.

Hastily he bidded farewell to the new occupants and made his way to the elevator, dusting off his shirt and readjusting his satchel. it was only then he realised his cheeks were warm. There was something interesting about Alfred. Shaking his head, Kiku huffed and somehow got to the office with five minutes to spare. A small smile and slight of the head towards the secretary, he entered the meeting room just in time to face his childhood friend, rival(?) and boss all in one.

“ おはようございます, Yao before you interrupt me: Yes I’m later than usual. Not Late though.”*

That teasing smug face melted into an expression dipped in familiarity. The Chinese man always looks incredibly different in a western suit, as if the red tie was the only thing that reminded Kiku of Wang Yao’s chinese heritage. Pre-meeting conversations such as plans for the weekends, or that co-worker’s new promotion bored him but his respectful nature kept the black haired male nodding, feigning interest as Yao spoke about his new intern he was mentoring. Suddenly out of nowhere someone had asked about his morning - clearly not aware of his unresponsive behaviour this morning.

“Got new neighbours. Hoping they aren’t loud, they look quite young- like those millennial types.” he answered quietly, Yao stifled a laugh before commenting on how Kiku could accidentally be mistaken as an old man if he kept describing them like that. Finally, the meeting began, along with his drifting head which was not in tune for a morning discussion.

Offhandedly, towards the end just as he was packing up to leave back to his office, the Chinese man reminded Kiku: “Don’t forget on Monday you’ve got people coming in, you need to interview them for that personal assistant job soon.” Grimacing, he did not look forward to that. He worked well alone. Looking on the bright side he considered that at least he’ll have someone else to deal with schedules and admin work, this could be a little bit of a break- It’s not like it could be that bad.

Besides, there would be hell to pay if Yao had drafted any annoyances for the job.


	2. Chapter 2 - Souls Are Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Analysing is a key skill of which all members and workers of the Underworld possess. Only Humans and other Earth-born organisms have one, Demons do not...However they can sense the presence of another of their kind due to a shift in the air ever-so-slightly, this is due to the atmosphere and pressure around a demon which usually helps pull interests of human towards them and keeps them grounded. Demon Wings (And other not-earthly creatures) can be cloaked and not interact with its surroundings but any cloaked wings can still be seen by other demons. Cloaking is not the same as disarming and hiding their wings. Disarming is to actually stop using them and having them disappear for a selected amount of time.
> 
> Alfred Notices a strange demon. Kiku has a change in soul aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for long wait time, as well as the lack of AmeriPan interactions here but know that the first few chapters will all be world-building. I wanted to develop the soul analysing capabilities the demons have, as well as other characters like the SwissLiech Siblings and Gilbert. I know it looks like I'm pushing PruCan (I kinda am) but I need to establish that Gilly is technically their superior and has connections to the Twins via Matthew and Francis.
> 
> I chose to use a mixture of German and the Swiss German Dialect since using just German seemed wrong if it was coming from Vash. Lili is still a sweet bean, just be aware this is a story of corruption. I left translations directly under for ease of reading.
> 
> STORY IS SO SLOW IM SORRRRRRY.  
> \- Bear

Organised as ever, Alfred should have expected this kind of planning from his handler. They knew that HETA had placed Matthew and him close to their targets, although the jean cladded boy didn’t assume he would be residing this close to his goal. The man in question was quite...adorable to say the least. Coffee-brown eyes paired with a 5’5ft stature was the least intimidating figure, his suit didn’t make the guy look any scarier either. To say the least, it was strange to believe that a cute being like that would be capable of the destruction of an entire company. Then again, Kiku had this weird aura that came off as unnerving and as Alfred had focused in on his soul (or as much as he could within the 30 seconds of the meeting) he recognised a bitterness within him. Slightly stunned and already geared in the mood to pester his new client he strode into the apartment whistling. The sibling glared at him suspiciously,

“Al. You have your fangs out and you smile looks like the time you started a riot.”Matthew noted with peculiar intrigue, eyes going wide as the tanner man explained that his client lived right next door. Alfred tucked his fangs away distractedly, realising that he needed to get used to the unfamiliar blunter teeth.

“But I thought you had to go for that fake job interview thing on Monday?” Nodding, Alfred was slightly puzzled too. His new alias already gave him an excuse to be near this Kiku guy as a personal assistant, somewhere he would be able to meet the man every day. Arthur was probably tryna make it easier for him. Fuck that guy. He didn’t need help adjusting to a human life! He could manipulate that soul easier than a kid using a finger puppet. First order of business, he had concluded, would be to get certain of their surroundings. They decided to get out into the streets and explore the cityscape of New York City. fumbling with his hands they walked out into the streets looking quite clueless to the world, however, they could sense all the different souls whizzing past them, locked within humans who knew nothing of how bright and blinding their souls could be. Noting with interest he recalled that Kiki’s soul had been a cool blue that greyed out ever so slightly, while the woman who had walked past was a dazzling bright red (Too kind-hearted for his liking).

His partner had already started moving down the street in the cold air, clearly in search of something interesting to find. The street lights marked their pathway as they strolled through the cool breeze, every now and again enamoured with any particularly bright soul that puttered nearby. A dainty bell dinged as they entered a quaint cafe a few minutes away. As his Mattie fumbled with a wallet and order on behalf of the two, Alfred occupied a vacant table before hearing a very loud voice which seemed to override any chatter from the other customers. He turned ready to give the stink-eye to the ruder patron but as he came to view a body whole obviously carried no human soul he was left speechless. The culprit in question had looked up sensing Alfred’s aura strongly- pale skin and red eyes all in return with a heavy amused laugh following. Could this be..? The figure partially revealed his wings using his cloaking (which was against HETA guidelines!) and winked before murmuring to whatever company this obvious demon had attracted.

Making his way the man was drabbed in a black zip-up hoodie, left unzipped showing off the thin white t-shirt and his tight black ripped jeans. The demon strolled towards Alfred pleasantly as if making a way to an old friend, 

“Hey, there kiddo! New to town- Although I think I know you?” His hands dug further into his pocket as this mysterious thing stuck out his human hand to shake.

The figure tutted as Al failed to respond, “Jeez, at least pretend you’re a real human ma-”

“Are you Gilbert?” Blurting out, Alfred felt embarrassed as there was a pause- worried that he had gotten mixed up - heck for all he knew this wasn’t a demon he even knew! Yeah, those black wings looked quite similar to the description Arthur had given….

“I’m not surprised you recognise me...but uh.I don’t think we’ve ever met in the underworld...you remind me of someone... Am I still talked about?” The American noted that Gilbert’s human form had been given a very distinct German accent and judging from the appearance was residing under the cover of a recent art graduate, his silver-white hair matched with a young face seemed weird but somehow exaggerated the rough and rowdy aesthetic the man held. Recalling the tales and exploits that his former mentor, Francis, bragged about he already could imagine meeting the so-called prodigy demon Gil- the one that had set off many huge chaos points that he had to be put on suspension. If anything, Alfred was jealous that this demon was so highly skilled….and yet he was amazed.

“Yes! Oh but I don’t think we have actually met-I’m Arthur’s mentee. Formerly Francis’...” He had not noticed a sudden peak in Gilbert’s interest, those red eyes flickered with some sort of curiosity and familiarity. “I didn’t think we’d run into another employee this soon...we just got stationed to HETA literally yesterday.” the white-haired man eyes grew wide before bellowing even louder attracting the attention of Matthew who had just arrived with their drinks and those red eyes trailed Matthew’s human form. Did he know Matthew?

“‘We? Are you relate-’”

Suddenly as he came to introduce his partner to Gilbert, his brother stopped before the older demon, lowering his hands- seemingly nervous and suspicious. Gilbert took very little time to appreciate Matthew, that was clear as day as those blood red eyes grew vivid and his smirk faltered into a slight gasp. The two exchanged glances that even Alfred could not decipher, it was just like when he asked about Francis and Arthur’s gave would morph into a mixture of so many emotions that seem to override many others. Okay, he must have met Mattie befor-

“You’re not supposed to cloak your wings. Not even have them out, that’s breaking article 7.” Matthew hissed disapprovingly at the cocky looking demon, disregarding the clear as day brilliance of the veteran demon in front of them. Smooth. His brother obviously was not a seducer, so much for a demon right?

Surprisingly, Gilbert only smiled with gritted teeth, a low growl in his throat as he barked out a reply with feigned hurt: “Ouch, I’m so hurt, although you little thing... aren’t you aware I’m exempt from nearly all commandments and articles?” Alfred got anxious...had he just found himself stuck in a quarrel though Matthew’s aura of awkward annoyance died down and melted easily in the atmosphere as they continued. Alright. they knew each other, he concluded. No One would be caught dead calling Matthew ‘Little thing’ - they would be drop-kicked all the way to Heaven and down to hell in a fury of pain.

“Fuck off man, What ARE you doing here Gilbert?”

“Last time you were happy to find me, Not so excited to see me anymore Little birdie? I think you forget this is my turf this time.” Alfred cringed, God how DID these 2 know each other and why the fuck did Matthew never introduce the legend to him before???

“I meant this cafe! Not the district Gil, I’m not that unprofessional..”

Alfred kept staring at the squabble, The two look back at him embarrassed as they recognised he was still present watching them. Matthew flushed before sitting down at a nearby table, tugging on Alfred to join him- attempting to avoid the gaze of the older being. He huffed dignified, obviously trying not to be pleased that Gilbert had sneaked and sat beside the two twins. Alfred sent Matthew a questioning glare and his brother wavered for a minute before sighing as Gilbert leant closer next to him.

“We met at a directors meeting, Francis brought me to intern that morning-” the pale man had already started fumbling with a lock of Matthew’s hair absentmindedly as if it was a normal thing to do.

Alfred was even more confused “How come I wasn’t invited?!” Again Matthew huffed but this time more peeved than ever but replied firmly and calmly- this interested Gilbert obviously and the older demon grinned focusing on Matthew’s voice.

“Arthur invited you, but you forgot you fuck. I had to take notes for you remember? Too busy seducing some harlets…” His brother’s voice trailed off and an awkward silence fell upon the table. Their drinks were left untouched as Gilbert decided to ask about their missions and who stationed them here. He snickered as they hung their heads in shame when they told him it was because Alfred screwed them both.Gilbert had been in this section of town since the project started, and in fact was the district’s advisor (Matthew proceeded to tell him off considering all of these facts were given in their job file). 

*Ding*

A jingle sounded through the small cafe and suddenly Matthew turned to look at his watch before turning to Alfred whispering about how their targets were about to enter simultaneously. Punctual and precise, Matthew was correct as a trio entered through the door, 2 short men dressed in fancy business suits, one was undoubtedly Kiku- Alfred Narrowed his eyes taking close attention to the man’s change in soul aura: It had been bluish gray this morning but now it had morphed to a dull rather very pitiful dark gray, there was a tinge of deep blue but it seemed much more complex than just the first tone from before. Besides him, a slightly taller and more...Germanic(?) Looking lad had a grumpy look on his face and fiddled with a briefcase in hand- to this person’s side was a young girl, her face too gleeful and innocent to be garbed in such professional pencil skirts and a jacket that fit her a bit too snuggly. The rounds of her face and her tiny nose mirrored that of the blonde man- obviously they were siblings or some sort of relatives and she seemed to follow the man closely like a doe infatuated by its mother dear. Hold no doubt though this little lady was not as innocent as she came closer.  Her cheery bright yellow soul had a very deep red core- not the dazzling passionate kindness he would have expected. it was the exact shade as the blonde man’s: an almost wine red, too close to blood and the black fog between the two connected souls obviously hinted to something sinister. The only difference between the assumed brother and siblings was that the man had a green tint instead of amber- this man was greedy. At that moment Alfred once again cursed the fact his brother got a double case, so unfair, these siblings looked like a fun case. They watched carefully as the tallest of the 3 told the girl something and pointed towards the Cafe cashier, they parted as she went to take an order and the 2 men moved for some seats.

Alfred knew Kiku would be naturally drawn to him, so it wasn’t peculiar to see Kiku suddenly perk up confused and look around before spotting him. The perks of being a hell-giver hah. Selfishly he mouthed a ‘hey there’ trying to seem casual and welcoming- yikes he really wasn’t used to his new body but at least he knew his smile was good since Kiku was actually quick to bring his guest towards their table. Thank the devil he didn’t accidentally use his fangs, he still hated these blunt biters. Kiku looked unsure but it was too late as his swiss accented partner had already ask who got him in such a rush and to “Not leave Lili confused as to where we are!” 

“I must apologize to my new neighbours, please hold on Mr Zwingli.” That Asian meek voice still seemed so devoid of any evil. Mr Zwingli’s eyes twitched and his brow furrowed, he had seen the Japanese man apologize before but never quite so eager for supposedly the young men that were sitting near this table.

“Yo, Mysterious no-name neighbour! This is Matthew, he’s also in our apartment like I said before and that’s just a friend of ours”He pointed to Gilbert before jutting out a friendly handshake and Kiku obliged before giving his name (Alfred laughed internally, he knew more about Kiku than the man could ever assume, he didn't need an introduction- silly humans) Matthew nodded but took more interest in the man with the Swiss flag lapel pin.

“Pardon me, but are you the Mr Zwingli of Germanian Banking?” The man flinched before looking suspicious but Matthew’s smile was so disarming and seemingly too precious was able to be stop any detection of malice from the blonde man, he coughed before answering shyly.

“Formerly of Germanian Banking, I’ve gone independent now- working in finance with multiple new companies and clients on contracts, Mr Honda’s company is one of them in fact. Excuse my bluntness but...How do you know me? no offence but you look some college kid who woke up without coffee before a midterm…” Alfred could tell Matthew wanted to go hostile but his ass knew it would ruin the job, besides he was a professional even if it meant biting his tongue after insults.

“Finance and Econ.Grad,” his brother spoke, Alfred could only laugh, in the underworld, Matthew was the equivalent to a high ranking lawyer- not some shitty recent grad, what an awful cover-up they were given on earth.

Matthew’s voice carried on, ignoring Alfred’s scoff “In fact I’m looking for some internship work..got any space?” wolfishly Matthew smiled knowing full well his request was undeniable- charms always worked well on the less-socially inclined, and he had studied his case file well enough to know Vash Zwingli was not a social man at heart. In a way Alfred pitied him as he watched Matthew strategically manipulate, humans were too easy he supposed and he hope he was never cursed to be reincarnated as one- Devil have mercy if he was ever stuck with Matthew as one. Alfred’s own target had left quickly to assist the girl who had been stumbling and meekly making her way with 3 coffees on a tray, a balancing act as she navigated the closely knit tables. Her soul was so wild and strange but lightened even more as she arrived next to the banker, she felt more comfortable around him and only as Kiku stood behind her did her light aura flicker once more.

“Grüezi mitenand….” Her voice trailed off after looking at the rest of the crowd. 

> _ // (From Lili)  _ **_[Swiss German]_ ** _ \- Hello (to a group, formal) // _

Vash huffed before quickly mumbling to his sister “Setzen Sie es auf einen anderen Tisch, wir werden nicht mit diesen ... Zeitverschwendern sitzen. Lassen Sie Herrn Honda einige persönliche Dinge tun. Hämmer kafi?”

> _//_ _(From Vash)_ ** _[German] -_** _“_ _Put it on another table, we will not sit with these ... time wasters. Let Mr. Honda do some personal things.”_ _(From Vash)_ ** _[Swiss German]_** _\- ‘“Do we have Coffee?”//_

As the two shuffled to another table Kiku continued to stare at the twins, Alfred noted his calculating eyes and how his soul was tinting to an intrigued purple the longer he stared. This was going to be great.

For the first time ever his new human voice came out with an almost southern drawl- one that even the demon himself was surprised to hear come out of his mouth; none the less the new accent definitely caused the Japanese man to snap out of his long stare

“You ‘kay there Mr Kiku?”

God again those bright red cheeks, Al was pleased to know for the next few years he will be able to be the source of those blushes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hope I can make it even clearer that Vash is secretly a snarky bitch. A wonderfully lovable snarky bitch I mean, I need to write more of him. This fic is an excuse.
> 
> Next Chapter will be out hopefully soon.  
> \- Bear

**Author's Note:**

> おはようございます - Good Morning
> 
> Hope that was an okay first chapter!
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
